


Clubbing or cumming?

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y</p></blockquote>





	Clubbing or cumming?

They made their way into the club, the older one almost dragging the smaller one as he always hated going into those kinds of places. The loud music he hears at work is enough, he doesn’t need to go out and put up with the same thing. He really prefers taking a nice, long and relaxing bath instead. But tonight he couldn’t say no to his friend so he ended up here.  
They made their way to the VIP section and ordered some drinks.  
“Ne, Kazu-chan… Let’s dance.” The older one stood up and stretched one of his hands for the other one to take.  
“I think it’s still early for me to jump onto the dance floor” the younger one replied dryly.  
Jin retracted his hand, placing both of them on his hips and pouted for the younger one to see. Kame shook his head and averted his gaze from the older one’s face, not wanting to give in when Jin will use his puppy dog eyes attack on him.  
“Then I’ll go by myself! You’re no fun at all!” he let out before he strolled out of the said section and made his way to the dance floor.  
Kame just shrugged and let him be.  
Jin immediately found a nice girl to dance with when he looked into the crowd and saw her swaying her hips matching the rhythm of the song and she winked at him. That was all he needed, a nice foreigner that had the looks and also had the moves. He approached her and smiling, he grabbed her waist. She let her hands rest on his chest and looked straight into his eyes. He couldn’t explain why or what he felt, but this girl’s eyes expressed something he only sees in his best friend’s eyes.  
They started to move, grinding against each other as the beat of the song changed. They both chuckled as it took them a long time to match their moves again. He took a strong grip on her waist and pulled her closer as if that could help him recognize the sparkle from her eyes.  
As the song came to its end they found themselves so close to each other that they surely were seen as a couple. They pulled back, both at the same time as they realized that this was not the place to get so close. She smiled shyly at him as his embarrassed expression turned soon into a grin.  
“Hi” he shouted so that she could hear him through the loud music.  
“Hey!” she replied still smiling.  
“My name is Jin!” he stretched his hand.  
“Mara desu.” She took his hand and shook it firmly.  
“Nice to meet you!”  
“Nice to meet you too, Jin!” she let out slightly bowing.  
“So do you want something to drink?”  
“Yeah, I’d love to. Thanks!” she smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and lead their the way to the VIP section.  
***  
Lots of drinks later, the three of them looked like old buddies hanging out together. They instantly got along and now when the alcohol made them loose all inhibitions, they talked freely about their sex-related experiences, giggling at each other’s jokes and embarrassing experiences. Even the grumpy Kame was smiling happy, swallowing every single word Mara let out of her mouth.  
“So, you haven't had sex with a Japanese man before?” Jin asked with a real shocked expression on his face.  
Mara just shook her head, as she took a sip from her drink. “Nope. Never.” She clearly voiced out after she placed the glass on the table. “But I would absolutely do it if I’d find a willing man as good looking as you two are.” She continued as she brushed her fingers through her long dark hair.  
Both of the guys looked at her, tracing every single one of her moves.  
“Hell, yeah! I would do it with any of you two!” she chuckled as she saw them gulping their glass contents in one go. “Or with both of you!” she started laughing as both of them blushed almost instantly as they heard those words.  
***  
A couple of hours later the trio ended up at Jin’s place, the nearest place to the club. They made their way inside and continued their drinking escapade as Jin brought three glasses and a bottle of whisky. He poured the liquor into the glasses and he served them to his guests, all of them gulping the content as if it was water. He put his glass down and strolled to the couch, sitting next to Mara, as Kame was on her other side.  
He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. In an instant his plumped lips landed on hers, his tongue slipping inside her hot cavern. She responded to his kiss and turning her body a little bit so that she could face him, she grabbed his nape with one hand as the other one slipped between his long locks  
“I think I'd better go now.” Kame let out interrupting their kiss and both Mara and Jin turned their heads to face him.  
“Please don’t go!” she pleaded as she grabbed his hand, and carefully stood up.  
He licked his lips in anticipation as she approached him with a ferocious look in her eyes. He wanted to say something, maybe to excuse himself and get out, but he never got the chance as she cupped his face and brought their lips together. She placed a few soft kisses on his lips then pulled away and facing him, he smiled gently.  
“I’m going to freshen up… I won’t be long… You two could start without me!” she let out looking at Kame then at Jin, their eyes clouded by the alcohol and also by pure lust.  
“Down the hall, first door to your right.” Jin guided her.  
“Thank you.” She smiled sheepishly as she strolled to the bathroom. The two friends looked at each other and laughed.  
“Did you hear that?” Jin asked as he poured some more whisky into the glasses.  
“Yeah” Kame replied in an strange tone “Where did she get that idea from?” he barely got the chance to finish his sentence as Jin straddled him, his legs placed on each side of Kame, a glass still in his hand.  
He gulped half of it as his gaze wandered all over Kame’s face waiting for a sign to tell that the younger one might punch him. But the other one just looked back at him in a strange yet lovely way, reaching for the glass still in Jin’s hands. Smiling the latter took the drink and poured most of the content into Kame’s opened mouth.  
A few drops slid from the corners of his mouth down to his cheeks and jaw line, until it reached his neck. The older one bent down and licked the whole area until he reached the younger one’s mouth. He locked their lips in a heatead kiss tasting the strong scent of the drink in Kame’s mouth as he put the glass aside and used his hands to caress the smooth skin of the younger one’s neck.  
The latter responded to the kiss, opening his mouth for Jin to slip his tongue in. He wrapped his arms around the older one’s waist and continued to gently stroke Jin’s tongue using his own. He felt his member slowly awakening as Jin’s hands slipped under his t-shirt, brushing over his skin. They broke the kiss as they were in desperate need for air and in a second Kame found himself shirtless, the older one throwing the garment on the floor as a huge grin appeared on his face.  
Jin then proceeded in removing his own shirt, and pressing their upper bodies together, he placed a wet kiss on the younger one’s neck. He felt the younger one’s hands on his back, exploring the area then moving down to his buttocks. Sliding his hands into Jin’s pants he squeezed the flesh making the older one let out a muffled moan.  
Kame grabbed a fistful of Jin’s hair as the latter placed himself between his legs and attacked one of his nipples. Too dazed by the alcohol and also by Jin’s magical touch, he failed to notice when the older one removed his pants. He felt Jin’s hand cupping his already hardened member through his briefs and gently stroking the area.  
Even though the garment was between his aching member and the older one’s hand, the touch felt heavenly, almost surreal as Jin’s capable hand massaged his balls then returned to brush his fingers over the rock hard shaft. Kame bit his lips for the millionth time, not wanting to let out any kind of sound as to not make him look weak in front of the older one. He felt the blood rushed to his lower part when his friend sucked harder on the already erect nipple.  
That’s how Mara found them when she stepped into the room. She stopped for a few seconds and enjoyed the show being presented in front of her very own eyes. He stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a pair of panties and a bra. She wanted to surprise them both, but it seems like it was the other way around.  
She watched in awe as Jin’s lips crashed against Kame’s as he continued his ministrations on the now leaking with precum shaft. She felt tingles in her lower body as the two gorgeous men in front of her eyes were hungrily kissing each other, definitely not in the need of another person between them, not even a woman.  
She took a step forward and leaned against the doorframe, letting her head rest to it as she kept watching their every move. She stayed silently and studied their movements, their touches, their kisses and after hearing their moans, she really became wet down there.  
Opening his eyes after Jin broke the kiss and let his mouth explore his earlobe, Kame noticed Mara was watching them. A deep blush appeared on his face as soon as he saw her. Jin felt his body suddenly stiffened and turning his head he noticed her too.  
“Don’t mind me! Please continue what you were doing” she let out grinning as she approached them.  
“You look so good!” Jin let out as he got up and facing her, he removed her bra’s strap from her shoulder.  
“You don’t look that bad yourself” she replied smiling “Although I must say you still wear too much clothes”  
He ravished her lips, one of his hands roaming from her neck down to her chest, brushing gently over her breasts. She opened her mouth, ready to receive his sleek muscle inside her moist cavern as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He massaged her tongue with his own, making her moan as the strong flavor of whisky and Jin’s scent was a definite turn-on for her. He sneaked his hands around her, brushing only the tip of his fingers over the heated skin of her back.  
She broke the kiss after a few moments and after helping Jin slip out of his pants and his briefs, she sat on the couch, on her knees, closer to Kame who turned his body a bit so he could face her. The younger one leaned forward placing a kiss on her pinkish lips as his hands travelled to her breasts.  
He fondled her perfectly shaped breasts as soon as Jin who was sitting right behind her managed to open the said piece of lingerie and yanked it out of her body. Both Kame and she moaned as for the first time, their tongues met, beginning a tongue wrestle.  
She slipped one of her hands down to Kame’s member and began stroking it as Jin worked his magic on her panties, almost ripping them off her body. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss and the older one’s touches as his hands roamed all over her bare back until he reached her buttocks. He fondled the area, from time to time gently squeezing the flesh in his hands.  
Kame’s mouth traced a line from her neck down to one of her breasts, uttering some muffled moans as she kept pumping his length picking up her pace with every passing moment. He twirled his tongue around her erect nipple as one of his hands reached south to her already wet entrance.  
He slipped two of his fingers inside her and after a few thrusts she began rocking her hips, almost like fucking Kame’s fingers. He nibbled the small nipple as his fingers kept thrusting inside her. When she started panting and moaning deeply he took the fingers out and made room for the older one to slip in.  
“I’m ready” she let out as she turned her head towards Jin giving him the cue to proceed as she pulled Kame’s head away from her breast and she shifted her position so that she was now on her fours.  
Jin wasted no more time and using his hand, he put his tip to her dripping wet entrance. He took a grip on her waist and plunged himself inside her, up to the hilt. Both of them groaned deeply as the pleasure overtook their bodies and minds. He slowly pulled out then buried himself inside again. He repeated his action a couple of times before he found a good rhythm.  
Kame slipped out of his briefs and with a questionable look on his face he kneeled in front of her, his leaking with precum member only inches away from her face. She grasped his already aching member and pulled him closer to herself. In a swift motion she swallowed all of his length, a deep groan escaping his pouty lips as her moist cavern felt so good surrounding his shaft.  
He put a hand on the top of her head and gently caressed her while Jin kept thrusting in his own pace, taking his time, rocking her body as it looked like he fucked Kame in and out of her mouth. That thought was enough to send him almost over the edge, as the tight walls around his shaft squeezed him when she reached her climax, the muffled whimpers echoing inside the room.  
Kame placed both of his hands on her head and he began thrusting furiously in and out of her mouth, making her deep throat him. He let out a few long moans as he felt the orgasm effects kicked in. He threw his head back and closed his eyes pumping a couple of times before he unloaded his semen inside her mouth. He groaned deeply as she licked him clean, sucking even the last bit of liquid left on the slit. He pulled out of her and leaned forward to place a sweet short kiss on her lips before he plopped himself on the couch, enjoying his afterglow.  
Jin was on the verge of going crazy as the walls squeezed his haft harder with every thrust, also the wonderful view in front of his eyes of Kame’s ecstatic expression as he came brought him on the verge or orgasm. He placed one of his hands on one of her breasts and fondled the area as he began pumping savagely in and out of the wet cavern.  
He heaved a groan as he reached his climax, spurting his seeds inside her. All of his thoughts returned to his mind couple of seconds later after what seemed like a blackout as the pleasure he felt was overwhelming. He took a deep breath then he finally pulled out of her and, both of them shifting their positions so that they ended up in a sitting position, her being between his parted legs and him embracing her after he placed a wet kiss on her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
